Objectives are: 1) determine the maximum tolerated dose level (MTD) and corresponding rest period; 2) characterize the dose-limiting toxicities (DLT); 3) characterize plasma and urine pharmacokinetics/ pharmacodynamics; 4) document evidence of antitumor activity when feasible; and 5) using NMR, test for the presence of MDL 101,731 and its flourinated metabolites in plasma and urine and in tissues when feasible. An estimated maximum of 40 adult patients will be enrolled. Patients will have advanced solid malignancies for which no standard curative therapy exists. They will be either naive or refractory to treatment (medication and radiation).